Talk:No Compromise (v6.2.0)/@comment-80.114.141.187-20180326212413/@comment-27123099-20180327180842
You're not 100% wrong Amrosa, and there are very clear and simple reasons why. I've been playing this game almost since the very beginning and I've seen countless changes occur within the game; to gameplay, rewards, game physics, and numerous other things. Many of the changes have been good, and I have stated that, when I see it. However, there have certainly been tons of poor changes made to the game, some of which FM has come back and fixed, while others stick around, or get even worse as time goes by. The largest frustration I have with the game currently (and one that continues to get worse), is the widening gap between GC available to earn in the game, and GC required to continue to advance in the game. It's not even just the GC required, but also the time required to earn said GC. Sirebel gratefully provides a ton of information on each release and the GC required with his Gold, Gold, and More Gold blog. While he sometimes states that releases are GC-positive (such as the last 2, 6.0.7 and 6.1.0). But, that's also based on players who are already at 100% prior to each release, which frankly makes things a lot easier since there's far less to spend GC on other than new cars/events. The majority of players are going to find that they require far more GC to keep up as well as to continue to advance. For me personally, I keep up with daily check-ins, daily ads (I usually go for 10GC ads/day as often as I can, no time nor energy to do 15 or 20), farming on days when I get a bonus, and working through whatever SE, LTS, or Flashback is active at the moment (and there's always at least 1 or 2). All of that takes up virtually all the time I have to play in a day. I have almost no time nor energy to advance in my career. It's lots of time spent each day just to tread water, with little actual advancement. Just enough to keep from falling further behind. It shouldn't be that way, and honestly in my earlier days of playing this game, it wasn't at all. An hour or so of play each day was enough for me to make decent progress in the game years ago. Now, that same hour barely gets me through the 10GC ads and for me to advance maybe a stage in an SE or a tier or 2 of an LTS. Every new car is more expensive too, particularly for upgrades, but often to purchase as well. Compare a mid-range car now with one of the older, top-end cars. The upgrades prices are dramatically more now than they were early on in this game. Career Series also require more upgrades than they did before to achieve 100%. Adding Exclusive Series dramatically increases the GC required to compete. LTS's have gotten more expensive. SE's have become more expensive(and frustrating too as their difficulty is often out of line with the recommended PR). All of these moves over the years to increase GC requirements (and increasingly so in the last few years), yet far, far fewer ways to earn additional GC to counter all these ways to suck GC away. Then, with this release,to kick us while we're all down, FM actually reduces the rewards on the re-introduced Flashback events as well?? Yes, it's a minor change, going away from the 5GC/Stage we used to receive, to a lesser amount. But, it's still just another step in the direction of reducing GC available, while increasing the GC required. Over time, these minor changes add up. Perhaps it is a personal issue I have? That I can't devote as much time/energy to this game as many other players? Maybe that's true, I can't say honestly. Frankly, maybe I'm happy that this game doesn't run my life. I play it when I have time, and I generally seem to have at least a little time each day to devote to it. I've been chasing a complete garage for a long time, and really I'm no closer now than I was 2 years ago. I just feel like all my time & energy is spent winning the new cars that are released and I have little to no GC left over to buy the other cars I need to fill my garage. As I've said above, it's just treading water, and it gets old. But, I'm certainly not running away from the game. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to sit by silently while I see them continue to make the game more and more difficult to advance in. I have a pretty good idea why they are doing what they are doing, but that doesn't mean I need to just shut up and accept it. My experience and time devoted to this game over many years gives me a perspective that many newer players may not have. I'm fine with that. I'll continue to complain when I feel it's necessary, and I'll continue to praise changes I think are good. However, I'm not going to make sure that I am 50/50 with each. If FM gives me more reasons to bitch than to commend, well, that's on them. I'm not here to be an apologist for them. Frankly, Amrosa, I do see you as an FM apologist. As much as you see me complaining about everything, I see you always making excuses for why FM is doing what they are doing. I honestly can't recall the last thing you complained about in regards to this game. That's fine though, opinions from all sides are welcome here and help to give a more accurate view of the game for those who may be new, or at least new to this Wiki. Apologies for my long-winded explanation........